


I like youtubers

by L3ts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Calum, Youtuber Luke, cake hoodings, this is probably very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3ts/pseuds/L3ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a youtuber and Calum is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like youtubers

He turns the camera on and starts recording: “Hello everyoooone” he waves at the camera “it’s Luke Hemmings here, and I know I haven’t uploaded a video in a month buuuut I’ve been really busy because of school which sucks but, I have good news: it’s finally summer and I bet you guys already know, buuut I’m on break, which means that I’m going to upload videos more often now!” he winks at the camera “anyway do you guys want me to do any particular challenge or talk about a particular topic? If you do then comment! Also I was thinking to do a cover since I’ve bought a new guitar and there’s a song that’s been stuck in my mind since forever, so if you guys would like to listen to my singing voice, let me know in the comments! That’s all, like share and subscribe to my channel if you want to see more of me, byeeeeee everyooone!” he smiles and waves at the camera and then turns it off.   
He takes his laptop and turns it on to edit the video, log on YouTube and then upload it.  
Once he uploads the video he cooks some spaghetti to eat while watching some eps of his favorite TV series to fangirl (or fanboy?) about his favorite character and then goes to bed.   
The comments on his video are all positive, which means that he is going to do a cover and upload it really soon.   
He logs on twitter to check his mentions (he is almost reaching fifty thousand followers since he tweets a lot about his life.)  
He started the YouTube channel three years ago. He wasn’t super famous, neither he had his account verified but he did have a little fanbase now and his fangirls (and fanboys!) did fangirl about him, so after a year or so of making videos he decided to get a twitter account because he really liked to interact with his lovely fans.   
He takes a selfie with his super new electric guitar and tweets it with a winking emoji.   
Therapy by All Time Low is the song he’s decided to record, he loves that song as much as he loves the band.   
After the two hours of singing and playing the song over and over, he is satisfied enough with his voice and ready for the recording.   
He takes his camera, turns it on and then sings and plays the song like it was the easiest thing on earth, (well yeah, it actually was, he started to play guitar when he was nine: he wanted to be like those singers in rock bands, and now that he is eighteen he is pretty good at playing guitar and he is really proud of it.)  
“That was me singing and playing Therapy, one of my favorite songs by my favorite band, All Time Low! If you haven’t yet, you should check this song because it’s amazing and yeah I hope you guys liked my cover and if you enjoyed this video give it a thumbs up, share and subscribe to my channel if you want to see more, byeee everyooooone!” he turns off the camera and takes his laptop to edit the video.   
He is kind of nervous about posting a cover: everyone always says he is really good at singing, but he isn’t so sure, anyway he wants to give it a try, he wants to know if his voice is actually good or not. So he does, and he uploads the video.  
It’s still afternoon so he leaves his house and goes to the beach because as much as he loves staying at home, watching his favorite TV series and recording videos to upload on his channel he is really excited about summer, he can’t not admit that it’s his favorite season.   
Now he is sitting on the couch with his laptop on his legs, he is reading the comments on his cover, and people agree that he has amazing playing-guitar skills and voice, one comment in particular catches his eyes, it belongs to a verified account:   
calumhood I’ve watched some of your videos and you’re very cool. I think we would get on really well haha, btw I love ATL too, and your cover is awesome tbh, keep it up with the good work :-) x   
He decides to check out his channel. He watches some of his videos, starting with the latest one.  
“heeey guys, what’s uuuup? Calum here, again! Today I’m going to talk about my favorite band, All Time Low!” “…and that was my favorite band, what’s yours? Let me know in the comments! Anyway if you liked this video give it a thumbs up, if you didn’t… then why are you still here?! Bye guuuys!” (yes, at the question he finds himself screaming: All Time-fucking-Low man!)   
He finds out he is also a youtuber like him, and that he likes to play the bass, (he just reads the bio, really) he is more famous though. The guy is really cool, he has to admit. (He already liked him.)   
So he thought he’d answer the comment:   
+calumhood lukehemmings thank you very much man; it means a lot to me! Anyway I’ve also watched some of your videos and you’re really cool too, why don’t we do a collab? Send me a message on my email :-) x   
He logs onto his gmail account, to find Calum’s email.  
From: calumhood@gmail.com  
To: lukehemmings@gmail.com  
Hii, it’s calum here :-) this is my number so we can text on the phone! +xx xxx-xx-xx-xx  
So he texts him and after a week of texting, they finally meet up at the beach. (Calum lives in Sydney but they never heard about each other which was weird, because Luke discovers Calum went to the same ATL concert as him and he wonders why they were not friends yet.)   
After meeting at the beach, they go to Luke’s house and agree to record the video.   
“Hello everyoooone, this video is kind of special! The guy you see next to me is Calum Hood, you probably already know him, he’s very famous here in Sydney but anyway a week ago he commented on my cover-“ “and I said he’s really good at singing and playing guitar, and he is so if you haven’t watched his cover yet, do it now!” And okay, Luke is clumsily and weirdly blushing at the compliment but Calum doesn’t notice (or does he?) “yeh yeh thanks mate, I also think you guys should check out his channel, if you haven’t yet, of course!” “anyway since we didn’t have many ideas for the video, we opted for a chubby bunny challenge which is pretty dumb we know, but it’s funny so why the fuck not?” “just go in the kitchen and bring here the fucking marshmallows pleaseee!” Calum brings the marshmallows and finally, they start.   
Luke explains the challenge “okay so in case you guys don’t know, you basically take the marshmallow and you put it into your mouth, after that you say chubby bunny, and you have to repeat this as many times as you can, and of course you cannot swallow the marshmallows! Three two one go!” “chubby bunny!” “I’m not fucking doing this, fuck I’m going to throw up!” “Luke you little shit you literally haven’t put a marshmallow into your mouth yet!” “well fuck this shit I’m out, you’re going to win anyway” “FUCK YEAH GUYS WE HAVE A WINNER AND IT’S OBVIOUSLY ME !” “but this is not fair, fuck you Calum, wait no I’m gonna call you Cal by now!” “okay I can give you a consolation hug if you want!” “I think I’m gonna say ye-“ So Calum hugs him, and he feels strangely happy.   
5 months later their friendship has grown and keeps growing more each day. They spend 5 months hanging out pretty much everyday, and they arevery close friends now. And of course Luke tells his friends about Calum and they do tease him, saying he has a bit of crush for him. He goes redder than a tomato, and wouldn’t admit it, but he does have a bit of crush for him.   
It is Saturday and the duo had agreed to have fun (and vlog as the good youtubers they are) at the amusement park.   
“hello everyoooone, it’s me and Cal again, we’re sitting on the roller coaster now as you can see and we’ve decided to record a video” the roller coaster started moving and screams filled the place. “OKAY SO SINCE I THINK YOU’RE REALLY CUTE AND I LIKE YOU A LOT AND IF I DON’T DO THIS NOW I’M PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO DO IT, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, LUKE?” Calum screams and Luke can’t help but smile and blush hard at the question. “I LIKE YOU A LOT TOO AND YES I WILL” then they kiss, and Luke feels extremely and ridiculously happy.  
Luke posts the video as ‘I GOT ASKED OUT????’ and when he later logs on tumblr just to creep on his own tag he finds many posts about him and Calum, after that video people shipped them as “cake”; he blushes really hard and reblogs.  
After 10 months of relationship there were some fights between them of course, but they managed to be everyone’s OTP anyway, because they were so happy and cute together.   
“Hello everyooooone, it’s Luke and Cal here, today is a very special day because it’s our anniversary soooooo we’re gonna do the boyfriend tag, yaaaaaay” “okay so first question where did we meet, Cal?” “well we actually met on the internet, can I say that?” “fine, where was our first date?” “since we both love music a lot, we went to an All Time Low concert! I’m gonna do the other questions soooo what was the first thing you noticed about me?” “that’s cliché but I’m gonna say your eyes” “aaaaaw you are so cute Luke” “shut up, just kiss me already” so they kiss and find themselves smiling through the kiss. “I love you so much, Luke” “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad, and I didn't even plan on writing it, idk really. anyway if you've read it thank you a lot!   
> i just love cake so much sO if you want to fangirl with me about cake this is my tumblr peetasljps.tumblr.com


End file.
